Semi-crystalline polyolefins can have more than one kind of crystal structure. For example, isotactic polypropylene is known to crystallize into at least three different forms: alpha (monoclinic), beta (pseudohexagonal), and gamma (triclinic) forms. In melt-crystallized material the predominant form is the alpha or monoclinic form. The beta form generally occurs at levels of only a few percent unless certain heterogeneous nuclei are present or the crystallization has occurred in a temperature gradient or in the presence of shearing forces. The heterogeneous nuclei are typically known as beta-nucleating agents, which act as foreign bodies in a crystallizable polymer melt. When the polymer cools below its crystallization temperature, the loose coiled polymer chains orient themselves around the beta-nucleating agent to form beta-phase regions. The beta form of polypropylene is a meta-stable form, which can be converted to the more stable alpha form by thermal treatment and/or applying stress. It is known that micropores can be formed in various amounts when the beta-form of polypropylene is stretched under certain conditions. See, e.g., Chu et al., “Microvoid formation process during the plastic deformation of (β-form polypropylene”, Polymer, Vol. 35, No. 16, pp. 3442-3448, 1994, and Chu et al., “Crystal transformation and micropore formation during uniaxial drawing of (β-form polypropylene film”, Polymer, Vol. 36, No. 13, pp. 2523-2530, 1995.
In other technologies, articles with one or more structured surfaces are useful in a variety of applications (e.g., abrasive discs, assembly of automobile parts, and disposable absorbent articles). The articles may be provided as films that exhibit, for example, increased surface area, mechanical fastening structures, or optical properties.
Mechanical fasteners, which are also called hook and loop fasteners, typically include a plurality of closely spaced upstanding projections with loop-engaging heads useful as hook members, and loop members typically include a plurality of woven, nonwoven, or knitted loops. Mechanical fasteners are useful for providing releasable attachment in numerous applications. For example, mechanical fasteners are widely used in wearable disposable absorbent articles to fasten such articles around the body of a person. In typical configurations, a hook strip or patch on a fastening tab attached to the rear waist portion of a diaper or incontinence garment, for example, can fasten to a landing zone of loop material on the front waist region, or the hook strip or patch can fasten to the backsheet (e.g., nonwoven backsheet) of the diaper or incontinence garment in the front waist region. Mechanical fasteners are also useful for disposable articles such as sanitary napkins. A sanitary napkin typically includes a back sheet that is intended to be placed adjacent to the wearer's undergarment. The back sheet may comprise hook fastener elements to securely attach the sanitary napkin to the undergarment, which mechanically engages with the hook fastener elements.